Carrots and Sticks: Tragedia de Karaoke
by ximsol182
Summary: Shun le canta una cancion a Alice pero es interrumpido por un celoso Lync. Ambos intentaran cantar su amor por Alice con una cancion de Hetalia, Carrots and Sticks, de Ucrania y Bielorrusia. Quien cante major se quedara con Alice. ShunxAlice, AlicexLync


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio. Ni Hetalia

**Sinopsis:** Shun y Lync se retan a duelo cantando karaoke y le cantan a Alice una canción de Hetalia.

La cancion es Carrots and Sticks. Shun canta la parte de Ucrania (porque ambos son los mayores y muy adorables, Shun es sexy y Ucrania tiene una gran...pechonalidad), Lync la parte de Bielorrusia (ambos son los menores, estan un poco mal d la cabeza, son kawaii y les gusta alguien que no les corresponde) y Alice seria Rusia (son rusos, solitarios, de pasado traumatico y muy adorables)

_

* * *

_

**Dan y sus amigos se encontraban en el karaoke. Por idea de Mira y Alice, se hizo una competencia de quien cantaba mejor. Shadow Prove se autoproclamó el presentador (o si no destrozaba el local). Zenet y Shadow cantaron a dueto una canción de KISS, Spectra y Gus tocaron "Enter Sandman" de Metallica, Julie cantó "Barbie Girl", Dan quiso cantar pero se sentó encima del micrófono y justo se le escapó un gas. Todos estuvieron riéndose por una hora y encima Ace gritaba "Sáquenlo! Sáquenlo!"**

**Todos sabían que Shun cantaba muy bien, pero el muy aburrido no quería salir. Shadow habló de nuevo.**

**"Oigan todos, vamos a empezar con el 2° Round del show de hoy, hecho por mí!"**

**"Pero si nosotras…."-se quejaron Mira y Alice**

**"Cállense, putas!...-insulto Shadow-Bueno…ya que nadie va a cantar, cerraremos con _I wanna rock and roll all night_ de KISS, Quien quiera que yo cante de nuevo diga YO!"**

**"NOOOOO!"-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.**

**"Que cante Shun!"-gritaron Dan y Runo**

**"Si, Shun!"**

**"Vamos, canta!"**

**El ninja peleador Ventus no quería pero luego de un rato de insistencias, aceptó. Se paró en el escenario y observó a Alice.**

**"Esta canción es para ti, Alice"**

**Alice estaba sentada, rodeada por Mira, Julie y Runo, quienes la empezaron a molestar.**

**"Un momento! Yo también puedo cantar muy bien! Y que es esa forma de lucirse frente a Alice? Está bien que sea tu novia, pero esto ya es ridículo"**

**"Celoso, Lync?"**

**"Yo también cantaré! Te reto a duelo! Quien gane tendrá una cita con Alice!"**

**"No podríamos mejor hacer duelo con una batalla Bakugan?"**

**"Callate Dan!"-gritó Runo**

**"Que canten!"**

**"Si! Que canten!"**

**"Van a tener un duelo de karaoke? Que aburridos, porque no mejor juegan Bakugan!"**

**"Ace, cállate. Esto es amor! Son rivales de amor!"-le reprochaba Mira**

**"Que genial…esto es casi como cuando cantábamos canciones de Metal y hacíamos concursos de eso cuando éramos los Vexos, no Maestro Spectra?"**

**"Si, que tiempos…."rió Shadow**

**"Estoy hablando con el MAESTRO SPECTRA!"-acotó Gus**

**"Ah, si?..."-dijo Shadow excusándose-"Pues yo estaba hablando con Lync y Shun…Que canción van a cantar?"**

**"Nada de Metal"-gruñó Lync**

**"Entonces qué?"**

**Lync se lo explicó. Shadow volvió al micrófono a anunciar la noticia.**

**"Bueno...Shun y Lync van a cantar un cover de Carrots and Sticks del anime Hetalia!"**

**"Hetalia?"-se quejó Dan**

**"Que es eso?"-preguntó Ren**

**"Un anime sobre los países…."**

**"Y que es un país, Maestro Dan?"-agregó Baron**

**"Cállense que ya van a empezar!"gritó Julie**

_Lync y Shun: ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!_

_Shun: Te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡te amo tanto!_

_Lync y Shun: ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!_

_Lync: Estemos juntos ¡casémonos!_

_Lync y Shun: El amor es tan dulce que duele. ¡Si alguno de los dos faltara, no sería suficiente!_

**Shun empezó a cantar en solitario. Su voz era grave y melancólica con algo de dulzura. Tanto que Ace empezó a llorar en los brazos de Mira, quien lo consolaba. Hasta Jake y Dan dejaron de comer.**

_"Está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"_

_"Definitivamente, todo irá bien. Podremos ayudarte otra vez"_

**Lync le arrancó el micrófono. Su voz era chillona y a la vez dulce. Casi tierna. Julie y Runo de pronto sintieron ganas de darle un abrazo y ponerle un tutu. Ace (quien ya se habia calmado) se enterneció tanto con la voz del niño Ventus que incluso le dió su piña colada a Keith sin gritar.**

_"Felicitaciones"_

_"Soy tan feliz ¡Hoy es nuestro aniversario especial!"_

_"Todo irá sin problemas. Cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino será odiado y maldecido ¡Odiado y maldecido!"_

_"¡Y los atacaré con mi Aluze!"_

_Lync y Shun: ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!_

_Shun: ¿Me lo estás dando a mí también? ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Lync y Shun: ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!_

_Lync: Ámame a mí, a mí, solo a mí y a nadie más!_

_Lync y Shun: La dependencia es un afrodisíaco en el amor. Verás, es un destino del que no podrás escapar nun-ca más._

**La voz melancólica del mayor resonó de nuevo. Todos podían sentir incluso el amor que el sentía por Alice con cada nota. Ella se sonrojo.**

_"Siempre me he imaginado tu figura de pie en medio de una tormenta furiosa, en una noche fría y solitaria"_

_"Siempre he creído que me verías y caminarías hacia mí"_

**De pronto sonó la dulce voz de Lync**

_"Pronto, la lluvia se condensa en nieve. Estos hermosos cristales cayendo sobre nosotros son como un baño de arroz bendiciendo nuestra unión"_

_"Me comprometo a estar contigo, hasta que la muerte nos separe."_

**Algunos se asustaron. Todos sabian que Alice y Shun eran pareja oficial, pero al parecer esto no daba por vencido a Lync. La voz melancólica volvió a sonar**

_"Oh, Alice ¿recuerdas aquellos días?"_

_"Esos cálidos, dulces días en los que estábamos todos juntos."_

_"Mi pecho guarda ese calor, confiable y grandiosa peleadora eres tú"_

_"Aunque seas Masquearade"_

**La voz aguda retumbó de nuevo**

_"Oh, Alice, ¿puedes entenderlo?"_

_"No permitiré que mires a nadie más, ¡nunca!"_

_"Mi pecho comienza a calentarse. ¿Podría ser esta la llama de alguien quemándose? ¡Alguien quemándose! ¡Alguien quemándose!"_

_"Seré Ventus pero estoy que ardo"_

_Lync y Shun: ¡No me abandones! ¡No dejes que me congele!_

_Shun: ¡Deseo tanto verte y abrazarte de nuevo!_

_Lync y Shun: ¡No me abandones! ¡No dejes que me congele!_

_Lync: ¡Abrázame, abrázame! ¡Aprisióname en tus brazos!_

_Shun y Lync: Si el amor fuera una derrota en un combate Bakugan, estaríamos perdidos. Quiero que me ames más y más._

**El menor volvió a cantar. Su voz sonó más dulce que nunca mientras miraba a Alice**

_"Alice…¿Por qué no quieres que este contigo? ¿Acaso has escogido a alguien más?_

**La voz aguda del Vestal se puso tensa mientras cantaba. Observó a Shun con odio y su voz sonó más alto**

_"...¡TÚ, ERES TÚ! ¡ESTO ES COSA TUYAAAAAA!"_

_"¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IRREMEDIABLE! ¡TE DESTROZARÉ EN NUESTRO PROXIMO COMBATE!"_

**La voz del ninja intentó bajar la tensión.**

_"Lamento ser un peleador tan poderoso y además popular"_

**Todos escuchaban atentos como cantaban Lync y Shun. Se lo habían tomado muy en serio. Alice estaba confundida…Ella había ocasionado esto? Era su culpa? La voz de Lync la sacó de sus pensamientos.**

_"¡Deberían mandarte a la dimensión a la que me mandó el estúpido de Hydron!"_

_"Una sanción ardiente y acorde, que se ajusta a tus inexcusables acciones."_

**Shun seguía calmado, aun mientras cantaba**

_"¡Por que no mejor peleamos todos en una Batalla Bakugan?"_

_"Una cosa simple y feliz para pasarla bien."_

Shun y Lync: _Ahora, finalmente seamos uno. Seamos uno... Seamos uno..._

Lync y Shun: _¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!_

Shun: _Te amo, te amo, te amo ¡Te amo tanto!_

Shun y Lync: _No dejes que me congele_

Lync: _¡Déjame vivir contigo como antes! Esa es la única opción._

Shun y Lync: _El amor es tan dulce que duele._

Shun: _Te enseñaré ese principio con tu cuerpo. *saca los puños*_

Lync: _Voy a tallártelo en el cuerpo. *saca a Aluze*_

Shun y Lync: _Verás, es un destino del que no podrás escapar nun-ca más._

**Sonaron aplausos y vitorees**

**"Eso, Maestro Shun!"-gritaba Baron**

**"Estuviste fantástico Lync!"-aplaudía Volt**

**"Será difícil encontrar un ganador"-comentó Fabia**

**"Esto ha sido por Alice así que ella decidirá"-sonrió Mira**

**"Muy bueno, chicos…pero donde esta Alice?"-preguntó Dan**

**Se oyó un portazo y unos pasos que salían corriendo del lugar. Aparentemente fue demasiado amor intenso para Alice**

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

LOL! Pobres Shun y Lync! Tanto por nada!

Reviews porfa…

N/A: Seria chevere hacer mas parodias de Hetalia...Podria poner a Shadow, Mylene y Volt como Prusia, Hungria y Austria respectivamente...o a Ace y Mira como Suiza y Liechtenstein...


End file.
